Tout ce dont j'avais besoin (Conquête)
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Yuma doute, Yuma ne peut pas rester dans sa chambre et Yuma ne sait plus où il en est et ce qu'il sera. La méditation semble être la seule chose qui pourra l'aider, mais ce n'est peut-être pas ça, le meilleur moyen de faire passer une crise existentielle. -Pur amour fraternel-


C'était une nuit ordinaire, comme il y en avait déjà eu des dizaines. Le château isolé dans ce plan astral désert était silencieux, si l'on excluait le léger bruit du vent dans les branches nues des arbres et les ramures chargées de baie des buissons à fruits. A intervalles réguliers les unes des autres, quelques sentinelles aux aguets montaient la garde, les lieux n'étant pas à l'abri de toute attaque. Mais elles ne produisaient pas un son, immobiles et attentives dans la nuit fraîche. Le silence était si pur qu'il aurait été malvenu pour n'importe qui d'oser le troubler, si bien que tous ceux qui étaient encore éveillés dans le château endormi mettaient un point d'honneur à ne pas respirer trop fort ou à faire de grands bruits. Léo ne faisait pas exception à cette règle.

Il s'était levé aux alentours de deux heures du matin pour aller quérir un verre d'eau en cuisine. Ses vassaux s'étaient évaporés quelque part dans la nuit, Niles sûrement occupé à contempler la lune, Odin à essayer de dompter les ténèbres qui l'habitaient quelque part, ces fameuses forces étant, assurait-il, toujours plus puissantes lorsqu'il faisait nuit. Léo était donc seul dans les couloirs de pierre percés de grandes fenêtres, dans la cour du château et dans les cuisines. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Son regard averti remarqua instantanément la silhouette élancée aux pieds nus assise dans un coin, l'air parfaitement réveillée mais en même temps un peu affaissée. Les cheveux blancs un peu longs sur la nuque et frivoles de la silhouette étaient facilement identifiables.

"Yuma ? Mais que fais-tu ici au milieu de la nuit, mon frère ?"

Le frère sursauta et tourna ses yeux rouges et surpris dans sa direction. Léo pesta contre Yuma en son for intérieur. Son frère ne l'avait ni entendu ni vu lorsqu'il était entré. Que serait-il advenu de lui si son compagnon arrivé à l'improviste avait été un ennemi venu l'assassiner ? La réponse était simple, il aurait été la cible la plus facile à éliminer de toute la vie de cet hypothétique meurtrier, étant complètement désarmé -il ne portait ni sa dracopierre, ni Yato Sinistre- et absent du monde autour de lui. A moins que sa bonne étoile, qui semblait lui sauver la vie à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin, continue de le tirer du pétrin.

"Léo, s'embarrassa le frère aîné assis par terre, en levant la tête vers lui pour le pouvoir mieux regarder dans les yeux. Je pourrais te retourner la question.

-Je me suis levé pour venir boire un verre d'eau, rien de plus, répliqua le frère cadet debout entre les tables du réfectoire, en baissant les yeux sur Yuma d'un air désemparé. Toi, en revanche, tu sembles avoir élu ce lieu nouveau quartier privé. Puis-je en connaître la raison ?"

Tout en attendant une réponse, il passa derrière le comptoir de bois pour accéder au réservoir d'eau des cuisines. Yuma le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il disparaissait dans l'obscurité, et ne quitta pas le point où il s'était volatilisé du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse. Léo, un verre d'eau aux lèvres, haussa les sourcils dans sa direction pour lui signifier de répondre à sa question.

"Je me suis réveillé pendant la nuit, et je ne savais plus où j'en étais, expliqua Yuma d'un air embarrassé.

-Et cela justifie-t-il ta présence dans cette cuisine ? ironisa son frère, mais doucement, pas méchamment.

-Rester dans mes quartiers privés m'étouffait, alors je suis sorti. La nuit est si calme et si pure, ici... Comme j'avais un peu froid, je suis entré dans le mess pour avoir un peu plus chaud, et... je me sens bien, ici. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tout me rappelle aux décisions que j'ai prises et à celles qu'il me reste encore à prendre. C'est tellement... paisible, ici."

Lui-même semblait se rendre compte de l'absurdité de ses paroles et il frotta nerveusement un de ses orteils sur les dalles de marbre noires et blanches du réfectoire. Léo finit sa boisson et lui lança un regard sceptique. Il disparut de nouveau dans les cuisines pour déposer son verre et ressortit du mess en silence. Yuma se retrouva de nouveau seul avec sa crise existentielle, entouré des longues tables en bois désertes, du comptoir vide et de l'immobilité de la nuit. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Léo reparut à la porte d'un air renfrogné, tenant sous son bras une couverture de laine bleue.

"Pourquoi es-tu revenu, mon frère ? s'étonna Yuma à voix basse. Je pensais que tu avais besoin de tes neuf heures de sommeil par nuit.

-Tu es très amusant, tu sais, Yuma ? marmonna Léo en s'arrêtant devant lui, habitué aux taquineries de ses frères et sœurs. J'ai effectivement besoin de mes neuf heures de sommeil par nuit, comme toute personne normale qui ne traîne pas dans un mess désert à deux heures du matin parce qu'il ne comprend plus le sens de la vie. Mais, et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire plus doux, il n'est pas dit que je laisserai mon frère se tourmenter tout seul."

Et Léo vint s'assoir sur les dalles lisses aux côtés de son frère, le dos appuyé sur le mur, tout en jetant la couverture sur leurs deux épaules et en l'arrangeant méthodiquement sur chaque centimètre carré de leur corps.

"Voilà, conclut-il en calant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère plus âgé. Et tâche de ne pas trop bouger, d'accord ? J'ai envie de dormir, moi."

Yuma ne sut que répondre. Devant ce geste tendre et aimant, si inhabituel de la part de son frère, n'importe quelle parole lui aurait semblé déplacée. Et rester lui tenir compagnie était si gentil de la part de son frère qu'il ne voulait pas heurter sa fierté en le taquinant et risquer de le fâcher après ce qu'il faisait pour lui.

"Léo ? finit par chuchoter Yuma. Merci, mon frère."

Léo sourit sans ouvrir les yeux.

"Tu es mon petit frère préféré, tu sais ? reprit Yuma d'un ton plus taquin."

Le sourire de Léo s'agrandit, mais il ne répondit pas. Yuma reprit sa contemplation du mur et des tables qui paraissaient fières et puissantes vues d'en bas, le poids chaud à la respiration tranquille de son frère appuyé contre lui. Il était deux heures du matin et il ne savait plus si ce qu'il avait fait était juste et si sa vie vaudrait la peine de continuer à être vécue, à la fin. Mais son frère endormi était près de lui et signifiait : "Je suis de tout coeur avec toi".

/

Elise avait faim. Elle savait bien qu'il était indigne pour une princesse de son rang de se lever la nuit pour s'offrir une collation, mais cette fois, le creux dans son ventre l'empêchait de se rendormir. Après avoir tourné de droite et de gauche dans son lit, hésitante et affamée, elle s'était persuadée que, rien qu'une fois, ça ne pouvait faire de mal à personne, et que ses frères et sa sœur ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur. Elle se leva aussi vite et aussi légèrement qu'elle le put, petite créature silencieuse et furtive aux longs cheveux blonds et lisses teintés de mèches violettes. Elle fila jusqu'au mess en prenant bien garde à ne pas heurter les murs à la faveur d'une courbe un peu trop prononcée d'un couloir. La cour était baignée dans le clair de lune. Aussi silencieuse et pure que la nuit autour d'elle, la jeune princesse se faufila dans la grande cantine accolée à une cuisine et contournait les tables lorsque son regard tomba sur les deux silhouettes blotties l'une contre l'autre dans un coin. De stupeur, elle manqua trébucher. Ses yeux violets accrochèrent les iris rouges de Yuma, qui s'étaient levés vers elle avec surprise. Léo dormait comme une souche, pesant de tout son poids sur son frère.

"Yuma ? Léo ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à une heure pareille ?

-Elise ? Tu ne devrais pas être au lit à l'heure qu'il est ? répondit son frère."

Pendant ce temps, Léo s'était réveillé au son de la voix de sa sœur, qui, toute à sa surprise, n'avait fait aucun effort pour rester discrète.

"Elise, retourne te coucher, marmonna le jeune garçon en se frottant la moitié droite du visage du dos de la main. Tu ne seras pas assez efficace sur le champ de bataille, demain, si tu fais des nuits blanches.

-Je peux très bien rester debout toute la nuit et être en pleine forme, protesta la petite en gonflant les joues, vexée. Pourquoi est-ce que vous dormez dans le mess, de toute façon ?

-Eh bien, je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil et..., tenta d'expliquer Yuma.

-Je l'ai trouvé ici alors je lui tiens compagnie, abrégea Léo, pressé de se rendormir. Il n'y a rien à voir. Tu peux retourner te coucher.

-Wahou, on fait une réunion de famille dans les cuisines, c'est ça ? s'extasia Elise, qui n'avait écouté que la moitié de la réponse. Génial ! J'arrive, fais-moi de la place à côté de Yuma !

-Elise, protesta mollement le cadet de ses frères lorsqu'elle essaya de s'installer entre eux, toute faim oubliée.

-Elise, j'ai deux flancs, tu sais, fit valoir Yuma, un peu éberlué au milieu de tout le bazar que faisaient son frère et sa sœur alors qu'on était aux environ de trois heures du matin. Tu peux venir t'installer de l'autre côté.

-Mais je veux être à côté de Léo, aussi, plaida la petite princesse en lançant un regard suppliant à Yuma, tandis que Léo en profitait pour se blottir de nouveau contre leur frère."

Yuma réfléchit un instant, puis écarta le pan de la couverture qui était sur lui et invita sa sœur à venir s'assoir entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse à lui.

"Viens t'assoir ici et tu seras près de nous deux, proposa-t-il.

-Génial, s'enthousiasma la jeune princesse, débordante de bonne humeur et d'énergie alors qu'il était si tard dans la nuit. Merci, grand frère ! Tu as toujours la solution à tout !"

Et elle se faufila contre Yuma, qui rabattit la couverture sur eux avec application pour ne pas que sa petite sœur n'ait froid. Avec un soupir de contentement, Elise attrapa le bras gauche de Léo et l'enveloppa autour d'elle. Celui-ci ouvrit un oeil, marmonna et, renonçant à récupérer son bras, entreprit de se rendormir. Elise l'imita très vite, et Yuma, le seul encore éveillé, se replongea comme il put dans ses questionnements existentiels. Mais ça ne lui semblait plus si terrible, à présent, pas avec son petit frère et sa petite sœur blottis tout contre lui, accompagnant ses doute de leurs poids chaud et de leur souffle tranquille.

/

Bien sûr, lorsque Xander pénétra dans le mess le lendemain matin de très bonne heure -car c'était à son tour de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour leur armée-, il trouva Yuma, Léo et Elise profondément endormis contre le mur, affalés les uns sur les autres. Ou plutôt, majoritairement sur l'aîné d'entre eux, dont le menton reposait sur la tête de la benjamine qui avait basculé vers son épaule gauche, et dont la moitié gauche du visage était enfouie dans les cheveux blonds du cadet, complètement effondré sur lui à cause du bras que leur sœur avait enveloppé autour d'elle et qui le tirait vers l'avant. Xander, bien sûr, n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il les regarda avec de grands yeux, muet de surprise. Cet instant amena le doute. Son côté direct voulait les réveiller en leur demandant tout de go ce qu'ils faisaient endormis là plutôt que dans leur chambre respective. Son côté plus doux n'avait pas envie de les déranger et souhaitait qu'ils profitent du maximum de sommeil possible. Mais d'une part, l'endroit n'était pas une place de choix pour dormir, et d'autre part, il allait devoir préparer le petit-déjeuner et le bruit occasionné les réveillerait de toute façon. Le grand frère se lança donc :

"Yuma, Léo, Elise ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites endormis ici ?"

Tous trois se réveillèrent en sursaut. Et tandis qu'Elise se jetait sur leur frère pour lui raconter avec excitation qu'elle avait passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie et que Léo demandait en rougissant d'embarras "Pardonne-nous, mon frère", Yuma sourit. Il ne savait toujours pas si ce qu'il avait fait était pour le mieux. Il ne savait toujours pas quel sens donner à sa vie. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il aurait un avenir qui en vaudrait la peine. Mais pour l'heure il était là avec son petit frère et sa petite sœur, pris en flagrant délit par leur grand frère en train de faire quelque chose de stupide. Il était avec des êtres qu'il chérissait plus que tout, ses tourments semblaient bien absurdes soudain et il se sentait bien. C'était peut-être ça, plus que tout, ce dont il avait besoin.


End file.
